vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
105685-server-reset-wiping-hellrose-bowl-470500-pig-farming-is-to-much-fun
Content ---- ---- ---- Ahaha, oh man. I forgot some servers still have guilds. Check your population privilege please. | |} ---- what server doesn't have guilds? Check your facts please... | |} ---- https://forums.wildstar-online.com/forums/index.php?/topic/105252-no-more-credd-for-sale-on-archon/ gg no re. | |} ---- I don't think that thread said there was no guilds on their server. Just no CREDD. | |} ---- If you want me to draw you a picture connecting the dots of dead server - no credd - no players - no guild, I will. It will take 5 minutes. So if you want it, say so. | |} ---- Go ahead and draw one. Then look up the slippery slope fallacy :) Before or after, shouldn't matter. | |} ---- http://a.pomf.se/wxhdki.png Original content donut steel. Connecting the dots for you. The symbolism should be clear. | |} ---- Did you look up the fallacy yet? | |} ---- Slippery slope is hardly something new, and you're hardly the first person to claim it for something. I know you think it's an amazing rebuttal to say "go look it up", but unfortunately for you - it's not. I made an art. Your argument is over. | |} ---- You have to admit that was pretty darn funny. | |} ---- I love you, please transfer to pergo at once. | |} ---- I would if free transfers were in the game. I have 5 characters and I'm not paying a hundred bucks to move them. | |} ---- If only things works this way. It seems in addition to bias you cannot even use logic. I will try to explain it to you. Your projection is that because there is no CREDD, those players that only remain in the game because of CREDD will leave, there for everyonelse will leave after. At none of those steps did you consider other possibilities that will arise. It is the classic example of Slippery Slope. You assume everyone just go from point A to point B in a straight line pattern against all other sense. Example: "You allow Free Speech ... few steps of "logical" extensions later ... everyone will be an anarchist." let say NO one puts up another CREDD - which is the basis of this whole thing you are arguing for let say None of the people who use CREDD resubscribe because the game is not worth it to them - and thus lost to the game forever. What made you think those who are already paying subscription will leave also? Is it because vast majority of the players are using CREDD to play the game? That is a big assumption on its own - but to your mind it is a fact. Because without this assumption your whole argument breaks apart. And that is not even including the silly statement of "No guilds", as if people will decided to not form guilds because population is too low. Especially silly when in fact as population dwindle, Guilds are the ONLY way to be constructive in the game. So there will be more consolidated guilds. | |} ---- The only thing I need to say is: Son, do you have a license for all that projection? | |} ---- Witty :) | |} ---- Technically it's not a slippery slope, it's a non-sequiter; the conclusion doesn't follow from the premises. Just saying. | |} ----